Miss Butterfly
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Una extraña victoria, actitudes extrañas, y cambios inesperados en los dos habitantes más populares del Nirvana


_Vandread no me pertenece, y aunque si me importase tenerlo, mi posición económica actual no alcanza ni para comprar el Opening. Hago esto solo por diversión, así que no me demanden_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

**Miss Butterfly **

By Sumi Chan

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

El inmenso resplandor dorado lo hizo parpadear reiteradas veces. Apretó los párpados con fuerza al notar que la luz crecía y crecía en el espacio encandilándolo por completo.

A ella debió también de afectarle e incomodarle, pues se quedó quieta en su lugar y en absoluto silencio.

A través de sus ojos cerrados pudo distinguir que el resplandor se apagaba. Los entreabrió rápidamente comprobando para su satisfacción que de la imponente nave nodriza que los amenazaba, ahora solo restaban cenizas que ardían difusamente.

- ¡Si!-gritó él en su lugar alzando su puño derecho en el aire, en un gesto de orgullo y victoria -¡Lo hicimos!. ¡Tomen eso estúpidas naves cosechadoras!-

_- ¿Están todos bien ahí?-_ la inconfundible voz de la joven líder se oyó unos segundos antes de que su imagen apareciera en la pantalla -_¿Hibiki?-_

- Estamos bien- este contestó con su puño todavía al aire y la enorme sonrisa característica. Por un instante le pareció raro que su hiperactiva compañera continuara tan callada.

E inmóvil.

_- Muy bien, entonces nos reuniremos en el hangar para detallar daños-_ la voz de Meia volvió a ser fría e impersonal como era su costumbre. Se aclaró la garganta, y agregó en un tono más serio _-Buen trabajo. A ambos-_

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Hibiki se movió un poco y la cabeza de ella le cayó en el pecho mostrando finalmente sus ojos cerrados. Él se hizo para atrás rápidamente, como si le hubieran echado un baldazo de agua helada y la pequeña mano femenina le cayó en la pierna.

Una extraña sensación le nació de los pies para incendiarle la cabeza, tras la inesperada acción de la chica.

Se quedó inmóvil e impresionado, viendo aquellos dedos largos y delgados apoyados confiadamente en su muslo. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, sus labios apenas entreabiertos y la suave curva de su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente.

- Hey- dijo, y la sacudió con delicadeza -Hey-

Pero solo logró que el cuerpo de la chica se deslizara de sus brazos, entrando en más íntimo contacto consigo mismo. Parte de su rojo cabello cubrió la mano que estaba aferrándole el hombro.

- ¿Hey?- intervino una vez más, permitiéndose una pequeña pausa para acercarse. Su rostro descendió unos centímetros hasta el de ella -¿D-dit... Dita...?-

Dijo su nombre en un susurro tan leve, tan ligero, que fue obvio que ella no llegara a oírlo. Se recriminó mentalmente el tono de voz que había usado; e insistió, formando primeramente las sílabas en sus labios antes de soltarlas.

- ¿D-Di-ta...?-

Oficialmente era la primera vez que se atrevía siquiera a llamarla por su nombre. Normalmente solía dirigirse a ella con un ambiguo _'Hey'_ o un _'Oye tú'. _Nunca precisó de tal formalidad para hablar con la muchacha, ya que donde sea que él iba, ella solía seguirlo como si se tratara de su sombra.

- ¿Dita?-

Insistió otra vez y ahora fue más fácil llamarla. El nombre parecía encajar en sus labios, y de alguna forma sonaba extraño, y hasta... íntimo.

Pero de cualquier manera, los ojos de la chica no se abrieron, ni su cuerpo se conmovió ante el gesto. ¿Se habría lastimado?. Mentalmente revisó toda la batalla: desde la explosión enorme que sacudió al Vandread, hasta la perturbadora luz que pareció dejarlo ciego... ¿Habría sido eso?. Colocó con delicadeza ambas manos en la cintura de la joven y con facilidad la movió un poco. No, no había rastros de sangre en su ropa. Corrió sus piernas hacia un lado y repitió la acción, notando ahora un leve calor en sus propias mejillas, al rozar cierta parte de su anatomía con su pecho. El cuerpo de ella no presentaba heridas ni moretones de ninguna índole ¿entonces que le ocurría?.

Inconscientemente dejó caer la barbilla en la cabeza de Dita. ¿Sería el cansancio?. Normalmente solía atacarlo a él después de cada batalla, pero ahora no se sentía débil ni cansado en absoluto... Quizás alguna gentil divinidad se había dignado a transmitirle el agotamiento a la pobre muchacha al ver lo fastidiosa que esta podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.

Si eso debía de ser. No era algo tan grande por lo cual preocuparse... al menos hasta que alguna de las habitantes del _Nirvana_ lo viera.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Puso el piloto automático en el Dread azul, así podría trasladar en su Bangatta a la joven dormida. Esta ni se movió en todo lo que restó del viaje, y a Hibiki estaba empezando a preocuparle.

De veras. No era un lindo espectáculo ver a la hiperactiva muchachita en ese estado de inconsciencia. Además a él estaban comenzando a darle temblores y cosquilleos ante la proximidad y el tibio contacto de esa muñeca de porcelana contra un cuerpo que él creía ser de hierro. Trataba de ignorarla, pero el halo de su aliento cálido le rebotaba justo en el cuello.

De alguna manera milagrosa logró llegar hasta el hangar y ubicar su Bangatta en su lugar correspondiente. Apenas abrió la cabina se encontró con un grupo de preocupadas señoritas esperándolo con un semblante que parecía estar lejos de ser agradable.

- Bien ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- Jura lo increpó con las manos en las caderas, la nariz en el aire -¿Por qué el Dread ha llegado solo? y... ¿Por qué demonios tienes a Dita en brazos?-

Él ignoró la cuestión y se concentró en salir de alguna forma del diminuto compartimiento de su Vanguard, haciendo equilibrio con el frágil cuerpo de la chica que se agitaba en sus brazos cual si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Llegó hasta ellas fácilmente y entonces supo dos cosas, _una:_ que Dita no era tan pesada como creía, y _dos_, su propia ropa parecía haber encogido. Realmente, esta se había ceñido a su cuerpo como si fuera alguna especie de laca o fijador. Y era incomodo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo?- oyó la voz de Barnette, y movió la cabeza encontrando que debía mirar a la mujer desde arriba. Lo cual era extraño considerando la altura de la nombrada.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Dit...?- Parfet intervino ignorando la pregunta de Barnette y corriéndola hacia un costado para poder enfrentarlo, se interrumpió -Cielos ¿Q-que ha pasado contigo Hibiki...?-

Volvió la vista hacia la joven ingeniera, y también notó que estaba viéndola desde un punto más alto, y no solo eso, el pequeño grupo que había estado esperándolo, lo observaba ahora con una mueca de asombro. Incluida Jura, cuya boca se hallaba abierta de un modo considerable.

A todas ellas estaba viéndolas _desde _arriba. Como si de pronto...

_¿Era cosa suya o realmente la naturaleza había hecho justicia con su altura?_

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?- Jura apuntó con un dedo el ruedo de los pantalones que ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas -En conjunto ¿Qué rayos te ha sucedido?-

La ignoró con cierta malicia, y finalmente se dio una ojeada a si mismo quedando tan boquiabierto como el grupo de mujeres. No, su ropa no había encogido, era solo que su cuerpo parecía haber crecido hasta alcanzar una proporción considerable, y por ende las prendas acabaron quedándole pequeñas. Sonrió ampliamente, admirando muy satisfecho su flamante 'forma'. A continuación, dio algunos pasos inseguros probando la capacidad de su cuerpo; se sentía extraño y algo incómodo ante la reciente fuerza y longitud de sus piernas. La cabeza de Dita se tambaleó varias veces por la acción hasta quedarse inmóvil en su pecho.

- ¿Qué tiene Dita?-

- No lo sé- hasta su voz sonó un poco más gruesa y ronca de lo normal. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? -Tras la batalla que ha quedado así, como dormida...-

- Está inconsciente- Parfet lo miró, a través de los gruesos anteojos advirtió la preocupación latente hacia la joven pelirroja -¿Crees que puedas llevarla hasta la enfermería?-

¿Acaso estaba subestimando su fuerza?. ¿No lo creía capaz de transportar a la muchacha hasta el consultorio de Duero?. Arqueó una ceja, y tras asegurar a la chica entre sus brazos se dirigió a grandes zancadas por uno de los pasillos, con el resto de las tripulantes por detrás.

Quizás debió aceptar el 'consejo' de la ingeniera antes de lanzarse a caminar, pues a mitad del trecho empezó a sentirse exhausto y mareado, como si cada paso derivara en una constante ensoñación. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y su cuerpo a convertirse en agua.

- P-parfet...- murmuró deteniéndose casi de improviso, sintiéndose de repente muy, muy extenuado.

- ¿Hibiki que…?-

Pero la voz de la joven, se perdió entre las sombras, lo último que escuchó fueron los pasos rápidos, las voces femeninas y las manos que se tendieron intentado sujetarlo.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Las voces se oían distantes e inentendibles en medio de ese caos que lo rodeaba. Gruñó, intentando alejar los sonidos molestos que osaban perturbar su tan agradable descanso...

- ¿Hibiki me oyes?-

Una voz más gruesa se escuchó por encima de todo ese barullo, el cual inmediatamente cesó al oír la pregunta.

- ¿Hibiki?-

A medida que sus sentidos volvían, advirtió que estaba recostado sobre algo suave y blando, pero fue aquel olor raro, inusual e _higiénico_ lo que hizo que supiera, aun sin abrir los ojos, donde se encontraba. El consultorio del _Nirvana_, o mejor dicho: La enfermería.

Movió la mano transmitiendo con ese gesto que estaba bien, y despierto. Abrió finalmente los párpados, descubriendo que había acertado sobre su suposición, y que Duero estaba sentado en un banquillo viéndolo con una ceja arqueada. El grupo de mujeres se hallaba a considerable distancia, aun continuaba allí con el mismo asombro y especulando entre ellas, pero empezaron a irse lentamente al ver que el 'show' había acabado, y que el accidentado no estaba tan cercano a la muerte como aparentaba.

Tuvo un raro cosquilleo en las manos, y recordó a que iba en primer termino a ese lugar. Se sentó de golpe, arrancando de un tirón seco la sonda del suero de su brazo.

- ¿Dónde está...?-

- ¿Dita?- Duero lo observó sin abandonar su entrecejo fruncido.

- Si- corrió sus piernas hacia el filo de la camilla, advirtió la forma en la que el doctor estaba estudiándolo -¿Qué tanto me ves?-

- Te ves _muy _extraño, Hibiki. Como si de pronto hubieras...-

- Crecido- completó el nombrado con cierto orgullo y asintió con la cabeza -¿No me veo genial?. ¡De seguro debo medir tanto como Bart!. ¡Quien sabe, quizás hasta haya alcanzado tu altura!-

Duero meneó la cabeza - Pai ¿podrías traer esos estudios que te encargué?-

La joven enfermera apareció por la puerta del costado con una carpeta en las manos, miró a Hibiki de reojo y le entregó los papeles al doctor. Se alejó rápidamente por el mismo sector por el que había aparecido, y el joven sospechó que su compañera de batallas debía de estar ahí.

Abrió la boca para preguntar eso, pero la voz monótona de su amigo lo interrumpió.

- Globulinas 23 g/l, glóbulos rojos 4,5 millones/mm3, glóbulos blancos 10.000 /mm3, lípidos, plaquetas, calcio mmhm... colesterol...-

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando?- Hibiki exclamó con una mueca horrorizada en su cara -¿Es algún tipo de hechizo?. ¿Quieres revertir mi magnifica forma?-

Duero volvió a fruncir el ceño, sacó sus ojos por encima del papel que estaba viendo -No- contestó solemnemente -Son análisis de sangre que mandé a hacerte, y... debo decir que he encontrado todo en perfecto orden-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Bueno, no es normal ese tipo de cambios en tu cuerpo...-

- Se llama _pubertad_ según tengo entendido- se defendió el joven cruzando los brazos al ras del pecho.

- Lo tengo presente. Pero ésta se desarrolla a través de los años, y no en minutos... Es extraño, Hibiki-

- Tonterías- se levantó. Normalmente debía pegar un salto desde la camilla, pero ahora solo le bastó con apoyar los pies en el suelo. Se giró -¿Dónde está ella?-

- Aún no despierta. Pai intentó de todas formas, pero parece sumida en un profundo sueño...-cerró la carpeta que tenía en las manos, y se hizo para atrás en su asiento -Me siento obligado a preguntar que pasó en esa batalla-

- Nada fuera de lo normal, ganamos. Ella acabó cansada, lo cual suele ocurrirme a mí, en fin eso es todo-

- Algo, Hibiki. Algo que te haya parecido extraño-

Se llevó la mano al mentón, y por un segundo se sorprendió de lo largos y gruesos que eran sus dedos. Concentró la atención en Duero otra vez -Una luz...- murmuró como si de repente recordara -Una luz gigante que me dejó ciego... pareció raro, normalmente las naves no suelen acabarse haciendo ese tipo de espectáculo, después de eso la chica estaba dormida...-

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, causando un metálico sonido. Pasos le siguieron.

- Ah, ya despertaste- otra voz se unió. Hibiki reconoció a Meia aun antes de voltearse a verla -Debía verlo con mis propios ojos...-

Él finalmente se giró, la líder abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente a la par que separaba un poco sus labios - ¡_Cielos_!. Creí que Jura estaba exagerando...-

- Es un cambio muy brusco- intervino Duero poniéndose de pie también, ubicando las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Acaso parezco un monstruo?- preguntó el joven sintiéndose algo intimidado.

- No es eso. Es solo que...- la mujer se restregó las manos algo nerviosa -Has crecido demasiado-

- Bien, soy un hombre ¿no?. Los hombres _somos _así-

Duero revoleó los ojos, Meia ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado -_Algo _extraño sucedió en esa explosión. Dita inconsciente, Hibiki ganando estatura...-

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Meia. ¿Pero porque la explosión no te afectó a ti y a las demás pilotos?-

- Nosotras no destruimos la nave. Fueron ellos y quizás...-

Unos apresurados pasos la cortaron, y Pai apareció frente a ellos respirando con dificultad, al parecer agitada por la corrida que se había hecho para llegar hasta allí.

- ¡Dita acaba de despertar, kero!- jadeó, y se tomó el pecho -¡Debe venir inmediatamente, doctor...!-

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

- ¡Solo apúrese!-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

El lugar no era distinto al anterior, blanco, metálico y oliendo extraño. Lo único diferente era que ahí había más camas, y el silencio era absoluto y parecía ser obligatorio.

Ella estaba sentada en una de ellas, y varias almohadas en su espalda la mantenían en esa posición. Sus ojos azules continuaban estáticos en tanto las manos se encontraban firmemente enlazadas sobre sus piernas, encima de la manta que la cubría. Estaba seria y su cuerpo no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había adoptado ese cómodo estado.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Dita?- Meia cuestionó por segunda vez, observándola fijo, intentado esconder de algun modo la inquietud que aquella tensa situación le inspiraba.

- He dicho que si- la nombrada contestó parpadeando. Sus ojos azules fijos en el frente, viendo todo y a la vez no viendo nada.

Duero intercambió una rápida mirada con Meia, esta se mordió el labio imperceptiblemente. Hibiki estaba en el fondo apoyado contra una pared, no había querido acercarse, y de hecho la indiferente mirada azur de la chica no se había detenido en él ni una sola vez.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?-

- No-

- Tuviste un accidente, Dita- Duero tomó la palabra ahora, repitiendo lo que la líder había dicho tiempo atrás. Los ojos claros de la chica se clavaron en él de un modo extraño - Nada por lo cual preocuparse, estas despierta y a simple vista, tus funciones corporales parecen actuar correctamente...-

Ella lo observó por un segundo más, luego apartó la cara sonriendo irónicamente -No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo creerlo... Espera a que Barnette escuche esto...-

- ¿A que te refieres?- Meia se le acercó, desconcertada por la 'forma normal' en que la jovencita estaba hablando. Obviando el tema de que su voz grave no poseía nada de aquel sutil rasgo aniñado que tanto la caracterizaba.

- ¡Un hombre Meia! -le recriminó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los dos especimenes masculinos la oyeran. Disparó su mirada hacia Duero otra vez -¡Es un hombre!. ¿Qué hace un demonio como ese en nuestra nave?. ¿Y que ha opinado Barnette a todo esto?-

Meia se incorporó con sus ojos bien abiertos. Pai apareció apretando nerviosamente las manos contra su pecho, compartió la misma mirada preocupada con la joven de cabello aguamarina.

- Es a lo que me refería, Líder...- susurró -Parece no recordar nada de lo sucedido en el último año, kero... Apenas despertó empezó a hacer preguntas extrañas e incoherentes-

- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?-

- Bueno... quiso saber cuando empezaría su viaje experimental como piloto, y pidió que Parfet le ayudara a escoger el Dread...-

- ¿Mencionó algo sobre una explosión?-

- No, no. Meia...- Pai bajó la voz hasta ser algo menos que un débil susurro -Dita no recuerda _nada_. Es como si su mente se hubiera vaciado de los últimos hechos...-

La joven pelirroja siguió con su vista al frente como si no oyera la charla que se desarrollaba a escasos centímetros, y que la tenían a ella como protagonista.

- Yo diría que es amnesia, producto del _shock_ y de la onda expansiva de esa explosión-Duero agregó -Nada por lo cual hacernos mayor drama...-

- ¿Quién es usted y porque habla como si me conociera?- Dita preguntó volviéndose hacia ellos, apuntando a Duero con su índice -¿Por qué se expresan de esa forma, como si yo no estuviera oyéndolos?-

Hibiki ladeó la cabeza desde su lugar y sonrió. Normalmente la Dita que él conocía solía pasar por alto ese tipo de situaciones. Esta nueva personificación parecía ser menos tolerable ante las murmuraciones a su persona.

- Es el doctor, Dita- Meia intervino conservando su usual tono calmado- Y si hablamos de esta forma, es porque nos preocupas...-

- ¿En serio?. ¿Por qué?-

Al oír el tono desafiante con el que se dirigía, Meia cerró los ojos exhalando una larga, larga bocanada de aire. Pai le tocó el brazo con una sonrisa.

- Yo lo haré, kero, después de todo es mi amiga- Duero le hizo un asentimiento, y ella se acercó hasta la joven pelirroja -Hay mucho que contarte Dita, y la mayoría tiene que ver con ciertos cambios que el doctor aquí nos ha traído...-

La nombrada miró al alto uniformado con curiosidad, pestañeando reiteradas veces sus largas pestañas negras, pero sin emitir comentarios.

- Todo empezó cuando nos disponíamos a robar el _Ikazuchi_...-

- Creo que recuerdo eso... El 'gran lote' como la jefa lo había bautizado...-

- ¡Exacto, kero!- Pai sonrió con entusiasmo, se giró a ver a Meia y a Duero, estos le asintieron instándole a que continuara - Como decía, todo empezó cuando nos disponíamos a asaltar la nave de los hombres; el _Ikazuchi_...-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Los ojos azules de la joven se encontraban abiertos desmesuradamente, y sus labios formaban una expresión de _shock _demasiado latente.

Pai se quedó en silencio una vez que hubo acabado, esperando las preguntas que sin duda la joven pelirroja empezaría a formular, pero los segundos transcurrieron y esta no dijo nada, conservando firmemente su estado de impresión inicial.

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacer?. ¿Alguna duda que deba ser esclarecida?- le preguntó Meia.

Dita sacudió lentamente la cabeza, la miró finalmente -Tres hombres... Tres hombres conviviendo con nosotras...- paseó la mirada por Duero -¿Barnette no ha hecho alguna objeción?-

- Jura se encargó de convencerla, kero, y se ha acostumbrado firmemente a ellos. De hecho todas lo hemos hecho... incluso tú...- Pai asintió sonriéndole.

La pelirroja observó a Meia, a Pai y luego otra vez a Duero. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y le paseó la vista de arriba abajo.

- Si ustedes lo dicen...- se encogió un poco de hombros e hizo una pequeña mueca, como si la acción le hubiera causado algún malestar. Ladeó la cabeza con lentitud y finalmente reparó en la quinta persona que estaba en el lugar, y que no había hecho comentario alguno. Alzó una esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa torcida -¿Quién es él?. Asumo que otro de los sujetos del que han hablado-

- Si- Meia afirmó con un gesto, también volteando a verlo -Es tu compañero de vuelo, el piloto que comparte contigo la cabina del...-

- Vandread...- completó Dita, y agregó -Es el robot que se forma al unir mi Dread con la...- vaciló un poco. Sin duda estaba haciendo algo de esfuerzo para recordar esos nuevos detalles - la Bangatta de los hombres...-

Aquel momentáneo lapso de confusión debió tocar algún sentimiento en Duero, quien se apresuró a felicitarla - Exacto Dita. Muy bien-

Ella medio se sonrió. Subió las rodillas bajo las mantas y apoyó con cuidado su mentón en ellas. Sus ojos azules finalmente concentrados en Hibiki -¿Y tienes un nombre?-

Sonaba más extraña de lo que se veía, y eso era mucho decir para el apenado joven. Ella lo estudiaba firmemente como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, y nada, absolutamente nada se expresó en el trasfondo de esa cristalina mirada. Como si su presencia no le afectara, como si no viera nada _atractivo _en él.

- Me llamo Hibiki- contestó luego de una pausa, encontrando que al contrario de ella, le era imposible verla a los ojos.

- Hum- ella sonrió. Se quedó pensativa un momento -Ahora solo me resta conocer al tercero, el que según ustedes es quien hace mover al...- cerró los ojos -_Nirvana_-

- Exacto- Pai añadió -Y ese es Bart-

Se encogió de hombros una vez más, causando que la mueca de malestar volviera a dibujarse en su rostro. Cerró los ojos un segundo, luego los abrió, mostrándose perfectamente relajada. Sus ojos fueron de Duero a Hibiki con una extraña expresión.

- Si es un promedio entre estos dos ejemplares, supongo que será interesante...-

Hibiki alzó una ceja; esa no era la forma de hablar de la Dita que él conocía. Normalmente, la chica solía referirse a ellos -en especial a él- con excesivo respeto, anteponiendo el sumiso '_Señor_' antes de dirigirse a cualquiera de los tres.

La sonrisa en sus rosados labios era sarcástica otra vez, al parecer disfrutando de la obvia incomodidad que ella le inspiraba.

- ¡Que bien, ya despertaste!- Misty hizo su aparición con no menos alboroto, empujando las hojas de madera con tal entusiasmo, que estas quedaron balanceándose ruidosamente tras su entrada. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y sonriendo enormemente. Obviando la mirada escéptica que la joven pelirroja estaba dirigiéndole -¡Que bueno que ya estas despierta Dita!. Jura, Barnette y Ezra están preparando una pequeña celebración por la batalla de hoy...- se volteó hacia uno de los lados -¿Por cierto, donde está Hibiki?- se rió al ver al joven saludándola con un tímido gesto. Lo miró de pies a cabeza con una expresión que todos catalogaron como 'peligrosa', después de la cual se le arrojó con brazos abiertos, casi saltándole encima -¡Creí que Jura estaba exagerando, pero veo que es verdad!. ¡Te ves espectacular!- palpó con no menos admiración sus brazos, y luego sus pectorales firmes. Le hizo una sonrisa sugerente -... Y te _sientes_ aún mejor... mmhm...-

Hibiki se hizo para atrás, apenado, pero sin hacer el menor intento de separar a la asfixiante muchacha de su persona. Por sobre su zafira cabeza, vio las muecas de desconcierto de Meia, Duero y Pai. Dita también lo estaba mirando, pero con una expresión que él estaba lejos de definir. Alzó sus rosados labios en otra sonrisa extraña y preguntó, apuntando a la peliazul con su dedo:

- ¿Y esa loca quien es?-

Pai se tocó la nuca sonriendo inocentemente -Es Misty... supongo que hay algunos pequeños detalles que me olvidé de mencionar, kero...-

- Hum...-echó un lacio mechón de cabello rojo tras su oído, en tanto Misty restregaba su mejilla contra el pecho del joven -Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más interesantes...-

- ¡Te ves taan lindo, Hibiki!- la peliazul dijo entre arrullos todavía colgada del cuello del apenado chico -¡Adoro _estos _músculos en un hombre...!-

Meia se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, mientras Duero se atoraba tosiendo intentando mantener a raya su incomodidad. Pai se sentó en la cama de Dita.

- ¿Por qué esa niña se comporta así?-

Y fue casi un milagro que su voz se oyera por sobre el jaleo que Misty continuaba haciendo. La joven enfermera sacudió su títere frente a sus ojos azules.

- Está enamorada de ese humano, kero-

- ¿Enamorada?-

- Todavía hay mucho que contarte Dita...-

- Ni que lo digas-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Librarse de Misty fue casi caótico, la muchacha parecía tener ventosas en las manos y se rehusaba a soltarlo. Realmente estaban dando un espectáculo extraño dentro de la enfermería, con Dita mirándolo con ese gesto ambiguo e indiferente, y sin convertir aquello en una disputa que lo tuviera a él como 'premio' -como había supuesto desde el comienzo, y desde la entrada de la peliazul-. Pero he aquí que la dócil pelirroja le pidió a Duero con su mejor tono calmo, que 'echara a ese circo' de la habitación pues necesitaba descansar. Y la reacción de este no se hizo esperar, por más que Hibiki fuera su amigo, su camarada, o un miembro de su mismo sexo, la salud de sus pacientes era lo primero, y siempre pareció tener algo de debilidad hacia la pelirroja -debilidad fraternal ¿qué otra cosa?. Todos sabían que el facultativo tenía ojos solo para la joven ingeniera- así que sin más, despachó a Hibiki y su 'carga' fuera del consultorio.

Pero fue Meia, quien logró hacerlo zafar de aquel abrazo asfixiante. Los acompañó hasta la salida, y miró seriamente a la jovencita. Quizás fue el 'efecto' de sus ojos, la mirada turbia que recibió a modo de reprimenda, la cosa fue que Misty despegó sus brazos de él, alejándose, juntando las manos y bajando la cabeza, muy arrepentida.

Se masajeó el cuello mecánicamente, mientras repasaba todos aquellos hechos en su memoria; la indiferencia de Dita, el entusiasmo de Misty, la ayuda de Meia... La joven líder se convertía en una persona agradable una vez que uno llegaba a conocerla. Le había ocurrido a él, a Misty obviamente que se pasaba las veinticuatro horas al día llamándola '_Hermana mayor'_, llena de una admiración parecida a la que Dita profesaba hacia él...

_Profesaba..._

Era cierto, desde hacia un tiempo atrás a este punto, la admiración había llegado a un grado superior que pasaba excesivamente de ser solo tributo o devoción. Pero Hibiki siendo como era, orgulloso y duro con las palabras y emociones, no podía definir _porqué _la voluptuosa pelirroja mostraba tanta consideración hacia él. Y consideración era la palabra más suave que se permitía usar para definir la admiración que su persona le inspiraba a la muchacha.

Solía huirle al tema, a los pensamientos y a todo hecho que lo vinculara a algun sentimiento que la tuviera a ella como nexo. Negándose, negándola y acostumbrándose a su comportamiento, pero sin darle chance a esclarecer lo que sentía hacia ella, y viceversa.

Claro que ahora las cosas habían cambiado súbitamente -al menos en apariencia- y quizás el desinterés de la pelirroja se debiera solo a la cantidad de personas que estaban en la enfermería, y al comportamiento compulsivo de la pequeña peliazul...

_'Esa Misty... menudo jaleo...'_ pensó mientras se secaba con una toalla, tras un muy revitalizador baño _'Realmente esta vez se ha pasado de la raya...'_ caminó por su habitación seleccionando un par de pantalones que Duero le había obsequiado. Terminó de secarse y se acercó al espejo -que Dita había puesto en una de sus visitas para hacer más 'decente' aquel sitio-. Se miró detenidamente, cuadrándose de hombros para tener una mejor vista de su 'adquirida' musculatura _'Woah...' _pensó a la par que reproducía el sonido con su boca. Flexionó los brazos y esta vez, el cambio fue muy evidente, sus pectorales estaban demasiado marcados, y su vientre chato parecía reproducir una hoja cuadriculada... _'W-o-a-h'_ se dijo otra vez, modelando al mejor estilo Jura. Y esta vez entendió un poco el ego de la blonda mujer que solía pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día frente al espejo, acicalando su propia vanidad. Sin embargo, y aún con ese razonamiento lógico no fue capaz de retroceder y empezar a vestirse _'Después de todo, no todos los días la naturaleza decide ser generosa con uno...'_

- Debía verlo con mis propios ojos...-

Hibiki giró en redondo, al oír esa voz intrusa en su habitación. Olvidando el pequeño detalle de que aún no se había vestido, se encontró cara a cara con la linda pelirroja, quien lo estaba mirando con ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

- Las muchachas me han hablado mucho de ti, y de la...- sonrió y se miró las uñas de su mano derecha -'Relación' que teníamos, o mejor dicho; de la relación que yo tenía contigo-

El joven abrió la boca, sintiendo por fin el frío 'inusual' que lo rodeaba, el cual bastó para darse una ojeada y descubrir que estaba completamente expuesto ante ella. Se cubrió rápidamente con la toalla sintiendo que la sangre se le amontonaba en las mejillas. Pero Dita no parecía haberse fijado en el detalle que estaba desnudo, lo veía a él a la cara, como si tratara de identificar algún rasgo importante.

- ¿Cómo entraste?. ¡No oí la puerta!- casi le gritó, escondiendo tras el tono de reproche, lo avergonzado que se sentía.

- Estaba abierto- ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Hibiki notó a la luz de la lámpara que sus mejillas no poseían el acostumbrado rubor, fruto de estar cerca de él. Estaba algo pálida y debido a eso, el profundo azul de sus ojos destacaba al máximo -¿Por qué tanta incomodidad?-

Desvió la vista, bien ahora los roles se había invertido y el sonrojado era él -No te esperaba aquí-

- ¿Por qué no?- Dita avanzó un paso. Estaba descalza, he ahí otra razón por la cual no la había oído entrar -Las muchachas dicen que tú y yo teníamos una...-

- Nada- la cortó retrocediendo, pues ella empezaba a acercársele audazmente -Entre tú y yo no había nada-

Dita se plantó ante él, y este por primera vez tuvo el extraño placer de poder ver por encima de su cabeza. Ahora parecía pequeña, delgada y, de alguna manera, aquello se sentía bien...

- Pai dijo que yo solía perseguirte llamándote...- hizo una pausa, colocando su mano bajo el mentón. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y se mordió el labio -Un nombre extraño y chistoso- rió y abrió sus ojos centrando su azul mirada completamente en él-¿No lo recuerdas?-

- Señor Alien-

- Oh- volvió a reír, y acercó aún más su cabeza hacia él, no para abochornarlo (como Hibiki sentía en esos momentos) sino como si tuviera la necesidad de ver algo importante en su rostro -No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso... De hecho...- su nariz casi rozó la suya- No pareces un Alien-

El joven contuvo el aliento.

- Es más...- los ojos azules se agudizaron al verlo más de cerca. Entreabrió los labios y un eco de su aliento rebotó en su mejilla -No sé que pude haber visto en ti que fuera tan... interesante... No pareces tener nada fuera de lo común, y... según mi escaso análisis de afinidad masculina no me resultas atractivo en absoluto...- negó con la cabeza, su cabello rojo se sacudió tras la acción -Para nada... No, no me gustas-

Hibiki abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Dita se le adelantó.

- Parfet me confió que solía atosigarte todo el tiempo, siguiéndote a todos lados, hastiándote con mi comportamiento- se cubrió la boca con una mano, sus ojos chispearon de risa contenida -Casi no puedo imaginarlo, debo haber sido muy molesta y hostigante...- parpadeó -Y realmente no entiendo _porqué... _De todos modos, discúlpame ahm...- hizo una pausa -Hibiki... ¿ese es tu nombre cierto?-

El aludido asintió con renuencia, incapaz de hablar.

- Bueno, solo quería estar segura de lo que las muchachas me han dicho- soltó un suspiro y retrocedió -No más persecuciones, acosos, hostigamientos u nombres chistosos... A partir de hoy ahm... Hibiki, Dita Liebely no te fastidiará más...- alzó una esquina de sus rosados labios en otra de esas sonrisas extrañas que mostrara en la enfermería - Y eres libre del acecho constante, del que tanto has renegado, por parte de mi persona...-

Ella giró sobre sus talones descalzos, y sin darle tiempo a réplica, salió contoneándose de la habitación al mejor estilo Jura.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Nota:_

_Luego de meses de estar desaparecida, finalmente Fleur -o sea yo n.n- a.k.a Sumi Chan, se atreve a dar señales de vida!_

_Aqui les traigo un fic que empecé allá en el mes de Junio. Originalmente iba a ser un One Shot, pero he ido acumulando y acumulando hojas y pues... se tornó un poquito larguito :P Decidí publicarlo asi me 'obligo' a seguirlo, y tambien como una forma de compensar que no he estado actualizando NO te arrepientas -no, no lo he abandonado!-_

_Pero como ya finalmente acabé de escribir Meu Anjo -T.T mi fic de poké- pues puedo dedicarme por entero a Vandread:) y a volcar en la pc las diferentes ideas que estan dando vueltas por mi cabecita :P_

_Bueno, me dejo de desvariar, agradezco a los lectores de Vand quienes han adherido sus reviews al chap 23 de Meu Anjo -gracias!!! T.T_

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_L' Fleur Noir_

_a.k.a Sumi Chan_


End file.
